Jaenelle Angelline
Jaenelle Angelline (pronounced "Jah-nell" with a soft "j") is the protagonist of the Black Jewels Trilogy, the most powerful Queen in Blood history, and Witch. Jaenelle's Court is referred to as the Dark Court. Her Birthright consisted of thirteen Black Jewels and a Jewel of every color before that, to cut her Craft baby teeth on; after making the Offering to the Darkness, she obtained six Ebony Jewels. She is one of the rare triple-gifted witches, as she is a Queen, a Black Widow, and a Healer, all naturally. Background Daughter of the Blood Early History Raised as the daughter of Leland and Robert Benedict, Jaenelle is actually the child of Leland and Phillip Alexander. She is the younger child of the household: her sister Wilhelmina Benedict is two years older than her. Due to her nature as Witch and the nature of her gifts, Jaenelle was always viewed as troubled child. She was considered mentally damaged and uppity, no doubt because the family believed she was a Jeweless witch. Due to this, she was regularly sent to Briarwood for most of her childhood in an effort to cure her. She grew more and more distant, more accusatory. She grew farther from her family. As part of this, she began using her powers to travel through the Realms, starting with Kaeleer, going through it's various Territories, meeting with various Blood members who would eventually become her First Circle and best friends, such as Kaetien, an Opal-Jeweled Warlord Prince, the first friend she made in the Shadow Realm. She would also travel to Hell on occasion, making friends with the cildru dyathe ''such as Char. At an unknown point she would also meet Casandra, the Black Jeweled Black Widow-Queen. Meeting the SaDiablo Family During her travels, this time in Terreille, Jaenelle would meet the first member of the SaDiablo family: Lucivar Yaslana. Listening to his prayer to the Darkness, she travels to the Pruul salt mines and meets him face-to-face. Their wild tempers initially clash, as she tells Lucivar about her travels through the Realms, her unfamiliarity with the Winds system and how she would travel, following the voices she heard through the Darkness, and Lucivar's protective instincts came to light in response. Realizing that Jaenelle's dark powers would make her a target for Dorothea, he makes her promise that she would stop her travels through Terreille. He also makes her a promise that he would come to her on her seventeen birthday, and gives her the first lesson in hand-to-hand combat: how to knee a male in between the legs from the back. This forges the first step in their close sibling relationship. Later on she would meet the SaDiablo patriarch: Saetan SaDiablo. Coming to him in his office in the SaDiablo Hall, she requests him to train her in the Craft and mesmerizes him with her Birthright Black Jewels and the realisation that she is Witch and the daughter of his soul. She receives her first lesson in Craft: how to move her shoes. However her immense raw power disrupts the spell and trashes Saetan's office. She continued to meet Saetan on an irregular basis, receiving lessons on the Craft and later in flight, hand-to-hand combat and Eyrien weapons use by Andulvar and Prothvar after a small altercation between her and the younger Eyrien. In between this Saetan and Jaenelle develop a strong father-daughter relationship, however she keeps him at bay using a special spell that keeps away the demon-dead and Guardians from Beldon Mor to avoid him discovering about the truth of her family's treatment of her. Finally, she would meet the man who would become her lover, Daemon Sadi. They initially have a few indirect run-ins with each other as when Jaenelle psychically called Saetan for help to withstand and from what appeared to be a particularly brutal torture session during one of her admittance to Briarwood, which in turn caused the High Lord to call upon his son (albeit anonymously) for him to transfer enough Black energy to give Jaenelle. Later she used a long distance spell to heal Daemon's severe injuries which were a result of a brutal whipping by order of the previous Queen he was serving, Cornellia, for using his Jewels (though no one ever discovered the reason). Daemon was eventually sent to Chaillot as a pleasure slave for the Queen Alexandra and her Court, where she and her sister Wilhelmina befriended him. Jaenelle and Daemon develop an initially playful, child-like relationship to which Daemon refers as Jaenelle restoring his childhood, doing things such as secret night-time escapades, horse riding, teaching him things like walking on air while she dazzels him time and again with her knowledge, skills and personality. At one point Daemon began to suffer the side-effects of the Black Widow's poison as he had not drain and replaced the poison. Jaenelle however discovered and managed to treat Daemon in time. Later on she takes Daemon to a place in the family gardens where witchblood flowers grew. On one occasion she finds Daemon preparing himself to a pleasure session, and makes poke fun of him and his outfit and stainds unaffected by the Sadist's natural charm. These experiences caused Daemon's explosively aggressive temper aswell as his indifference and boredom to slowly mellow away for the most part. At one point during a rainy night she buries a witchblood plant as a ''memento mori to her friend Rose who had been murdered by her uncle ''Robert Benedict, which leaves her in a state of agony until Daemon manages to calm her down and she starts to gain a minimal understanding of the male anatomy and it's ''uses. Later on it's Jaenelle who conforts Daemon after learning that Lucivar was going to sent to the salt mines in Pruul, a deadly place for an Eyrian due to the heat, lack of sun and molds that can destroy their wings. Winsol As Winsol comes closer and closer, Jaenelle connects the dots of Daemon, Lucivar and Saetan's lineage and has Saetan produce a set of articulated picture frames and a picture of himself while insisting to pay for them using a large diamond she gained after healing a friend from an implied severe leg injury or worse as a reward and mentions she has recieved more of these gifts as rewards for her assistance to more people. She also has Daemon take a picture and produce a copy of an old photo of Lucivar. During Winsol she receives her first Black Widow dress from Saetan. In return comes she delivers one of the frames to Saetan with pictures of Lucivar and Daemon and leaves. During the Winsol night she is unnerved due to the fact that she has no one to share her chalice with (Daemon was forced to share his own with Alexandra) and when she opens the parce gifts she runs away from the room. Daemon runs after her and she confides to him how difficult it is to live with her family who have no idea of who or what she is. Daemon then decides to give her a true Winsol gift, a crafted silver bracelet and she decides to respond with a slight kiss. Daemon, realizing that Jaenelle was trying to give her first steps into womanhood and deciding to make his first mark on her, responds with a similar yet slightly more intense kiss which leaves in a daze. Later she leaves on his room her true gift: the second articulated picture with pictures of Lucivar and his father Saetan. Return to Briarwood Some time later Jaenelle leaves her home due to unknown reasons leaving behind a shadow: a near flawless magical replica of herself though Daemon sees through it. Eventually she returns home, having been severely reprimanded by Saetan by her dissapearence where she realized they had meet with eachother. Daemon on the other hand was unwilling to further lecture her, and actually commends her on the intricacy of her shadow and questions her whereabouts. She reveals she sought out Tersa, guided her out of the Twisted Realm and convinced her to live in small house near the Hall in Kaeleer with other Black Widows under Saetan's watch which scares Daemon, but also relieves him due to knowing her mother would now live in a proper house with proper care and attention. On another occassion, she has a short yet virulent argument with Daemon after trying to asking him about a remark made by Graff over the fact he would be better off shaven, ''for which he flies into a rage and tries to dismiss the subject though an angry Jaenelle goes to Saetan and forces him to teach her what it means to be shaven and how to do it. He agrees to do so (albeit very relunctantly). Later on Jaenelle was sent to Briarwood again as she tried to defend her sister Wilhelmina from the male council (which included Robert Benedict) who tried to sexually abuse her during a party. Due to this her family assumes her emotional and mental instability peaked and send her to a long term stay at Briarwood. She goes without resistance as due to her confusion of a twelve year-old child having been told from day one she was insane and that all she had lived was a lie. At this point it all comes to a head and when Daemon discovers what Briarwood is: a prison where underaged girls were used as sex toys for various prominent Chaillot males and others such as Kartane SaDiablo, being subjected to various forms of torture and rape and who in her family is involved and who is ignorant to it. Jaenelle was keeping this in secrecy as she believed that Saetan and the others would turn on her like every one else. She had also stayed to guide the ones who died in Briarwood in safety to Hell and to protect her older sister. Rape and escape to Kaeleer At an unfortunate twist of events, Jaenelle crossed paths with one of Dorothea and Hekatah's most dangerous minions: Greer. Having appeared to keep an eye on Sadi and search for a powerful dark witch that Dorothea and Hekatah believed to be a threat to their power. Greer took advantage of Briarwood's "treats" to brutally rape Jaenelle. She is eventually saved by Surreal who performs an assault to Briarwood which ends with Greer's physical death and she is taken to Cassandra's Altar. However her injuries caused her dive so deep into the Abyss that she had disconnected from her body and was ready to leave it to die. Eventually they are meet by a weakend Daemon who the day before had caused the psychic blast that killed or broken most of the Blood in Beldon Mor. Mentally connected to Saetan, Daemon uses his father's Black energy to create a mental link and follows Jaenelle. In the Misty Place (a place deep in the abyss that only Witch can access) Daemon sees Jaenelle's true form who rebuilds parts of his broken chalice as a result of him diving too deep into the Darkness and reveals to Daemon the extent of confusion over all she had experienced and how her family had always assumed and treated her as insane and is willing to let her body die to stay in peace in the Misty Place. Daemon however manages to seduce her and goads her into a trap to not let her body die and eventually is pressured by both Saetan and Daemon into restoring her connection just enough to heal her injuries and returns to the depths of the abyss though not before promissing Daemon she would return at a safe time. In the real world however their time is cut short by a battalion of hayllian guards and Warlords of Chaillot who stormed the Altar though Cassandra manages to go through one of the Gates in time and takes Jaenelle to the Keep in Kaeleer. Jaenellle however is locked in a complete coma. Heir to the Shadows Hiding in Kaeleer After her delayed rescue, Jaenelle spends almost three years in a coma, slowly recovering from the physical and mental trauma she sustained while kept in hiding at the Keep. Physically, she is in a completely catatonic state, not responding to any form of stimulation. Mentally she is hiding in the Misty Place, a mental safe-haven in the deepest part of the Abyss, rebuilding her chalice bit-by-bit. All the while, she heard the calling of her loved ones most prominantly Saetan, who performed regular decents to the Black web of the Abyss to call out to her. Jaenelle eventally awakens due to Saetan's efforts and slowly begins her road to regaing her life. Jaenelle however has no memory of the events that lead to her coma (and by extension no memory of Daemon). Saetan tells her that over two years had passed since last, and that she was injured (though he deliberately hides the details of these events). However Jaenelle experiences extreme night terrors of the night she was raped (though she never remembers any of it) and becomes reclusive, locking herself in her room, spending large amounts of time reading, training and crafting spells (used to comic effect, since most of them blow up in her face). Saetan, eventually confronts her over this atitude, claming that he and the rest of SaDiablo family were saddend because of her isolation, and that she needed to stop building walls around her and let others in, to which Jaenelle coldly replies that they should be grateful for the walls due to her true nature as Witch. Saetan however is somewhat outraged and remarks that everyone in the SaDiablo family had waited for her all their lives, were completely loyal to her and truly loved her. This causes the young Queen to re-think her ways somewhat and starts to spend more time with her adoptive family and creating powerful tonics to help them restore their physical energy (to another comic effect due to the incredible power of the tonic which causes them severe body reactions). When Jaenelle turns fifteen, Lorn orders then to leave the Keep, as Witch had healed and it was time for them to move on. While initially reluctant, with Saetan's support she tries to re-start her life with him in the Dhemlan Kaeleer SaDiablo Hall. Reclaming her life As time goes on, Jaenelle's antics causes Saetan to nearly go mad. As Saetan takes her through lessons, shopping sprees and other activities, she flabbergasts her father, family and on-lookers on multiple occasions due to her unique personality, knowledge and insight over various matters, such as the existance of the Kindred. Saetan eventually notices that Jaenelle's dark powers created a peculiar effect inside the Hall that shielded demon-dead and Guardians from direct exposure to sunlight, meaning he, Andulvar, Mephis and other demon-dead could freely roam the Hall during daylight without suffering any of the side effects. Jaenelle however has trouble creating bonds with even her schoolmates, a matter that concerns Saetan. During one conversation with her father, where he questions her if she had planted witchblood in one of the school gardens and if the plants would sprout, to which she responds yes in a sinister fashion, however she is not sure if the problems she had saw and sensed were true or not and finally confesses to Saetan the reasons of her absences: her stays in Briarwood and how her she was always made to believe everything she saw was a delusion. Saetan however reassures that everything, including him was real and begs her to tell him who she suspected and she criptically accuses a man named Menzar, a school teacher who was secretly responsible for several deaths and rapes of young females (including young Queens and Black Widows) in Dhemlan. Returning from one of her infamous shooping sprees, she buys Saetan a sweater and during a comical yet somewhat awkward father-daughter conversation, she reveals that she knew all along that Saetan had executed Menzar, comenting he should have suffered more, and takes Saetan to the music room where they play a song of Witch which has a literal healing effect on Saetan's psyche and cleanses the twisted memories of Menzar which had attached thenselves onto him. At night Jaenelle experiences a particullarly vicious bout of night terrors which creates a powerful witch storm throughout the Hall, though Saetan comes and after a battle of wills in her bedroom, where they wrestle in the bed (with the whole event being witnessed by Greer) and he manages to calm and reassure her, though he inadvertantly gains knowledge of the horrors of Briarwood when her mind touched his. The Kindred Later on during a sunrise, Jaenelle receives her first visit: Purple Dusk-Jeweled Prince Smoke, ''a wolf from a pack that lives near the SaDiablo estate and one of the Kindred. Jaenelle is ecstatic with his arrival and while initially wary of each other, the SaDiablo family and the wolf manage to connect with each other. With Saetan's blessing, they convince the Kindred Prince to bring his pack to the adjacent forest of the SaDiablo estate to be safer and closer to Jaenelle. However after three days of search, most of the pack had been killed by hunters to collect their furs except for the Queen, Lady Ash, two pups and two other young Warlords which were brought to the estate. In response Jaenelle creates a tangled web in the woods which will produce an illusion for the next group of hunters, and cause them to skin eachother under the belief they are skining the wolves. On another day, another visitor comes for Jaenelle: the Opal-Jeweled Kindred Warlord Prince Kaetien, a unicorn from Sceval and the first friend Jaenelle made during her trips on Kaeleer. Kaetien meets Prince Smoke and both were willing to enter a confrontation, though Jaenelle was able to calm them and force them into creating a proper relationship. Likewise she introduces him to her family where the Warlord Princes tempers initally clash between him and Saetan, though the unicorn eventually switches to nagging Jaenelle for her way of riding and the fact he believes she isn't eating properly which causes her to get fed up and leave. Friends reunite At the end of the same day, Jaenelle shyly asks Saetan if her friends would ever come, to which he replies for her to make the invitations and he would take care of the rest. Eventually old friends come together at the SaDiablo Hall: Karla and Morton from Glacia, Khardeen and Morghaan from the island of Scelt, Zylona and Jonah, satyrs from Pandar, the pixie-like Katrine from one of the Paw islands, Aaron and Sabrina from Dharo, the tiger-like Grezande and Elan from Tigrelan and the sweet Kalush from Nharkhava. The centaurs Astar and Warlord Prince Sceron also come and finally the most dangerous ones of the entire group come: the Dea al Mon, Queen Gabrielle and the dangerous Warlord Prince Chaosti which nearly causes an all-out battle against Saetan due to their Warlord tempers and over Chaosti's (correct) beliefs that Jaenelle's family were hurting her though she assures him that Saetan is her father by choice and had nothing to do with her family and he relents. These people of all races from Kaeleer come together around Jaenelle and start to create powerful relationships with eachother and for the first time, Jaenelle has her true group of friends around her and forms her coven. With the blessings of all their parents, Jaenelle's friends stay at the SaDiablo Hall for the summer much to Saetan's despair and chagrin. During their stay, they entertain themselves with various activities from games to mingling with the Kindred to lessons in dancing, Craft, music and art, with this particular one being taught by Dujae, a demon-dead and famous painter who regained his spark for life and painting after meeting the coven. The Dark Council interferes At another time, Jaenelle and her father receive an official visit from the Dark Council, in order to'' verify'' Jaenelle's well-being and education under Saetan's tuteleage. (In reality it was due to a twisted rumor spread by Hekatah as a result of Greer's last mission, where he saw Saetan trying to calm Jaenelle from one of her previous night terrors). The visit however goes awry from the start. While Warlord Magstrom tries to conduct the visit in a simple, kind and fair way, Warlord Friall's prejudice and pompous ways only add more fuel to the fire. Both members are appaled at the eclectic mixture living in the SaDiablo Hall: the Kindred, the Hall's staff such as the scary Mrs Beale, Jaenelle's friends and the demon-dead such as Dujae. While Jaenelle dismisses the subject as normal in her life, Friall openly chasticizes and insults Saetan over various things, such as his status as the High Lord, his choice of guests at the Hall and basically accuses him of twisting Jaenelle to his sexual whims. Jaenelle flies into a rage where she tries to kill both Council members, though Saetan uses the power of his Black Jewels to counter her own and manages to calm her down but ends up exhausted and somewhat injured. Due to this incident, Jaenelle and Saetan are summoned to the Dark Council's island, where they inform her that for her own good, she would be sent to a new tutor. She calmly replies she would await for the Council to apoint the new tutor by next day at sunrise if they didn't change their mind by then. However the sun doesnt rise during the next three days. Jaenelle retreats to the Keep, with Saetan following her. He begs her to end whatever spell she cast. Her anger nearly boils over when he mentions the Council, believing he is interceding on their behalf. However she relents when he mentions that she can damage the land and animals who need the sun to survive. Jaenelle however calls Saetan a fool, and says she would never harm the land and reveals her spell is simply and illusion meant only for the Blood. Relieved, Saetan says the Council reconsidered and they could stay together. They spend the next two hours debating over the meaning of a paragraph of a Craft book, which Jaenelle reffered as being male-writing. Lucivar returns At seventeen years old, during one of her voyages across Kaeleer, Jaenelle goes to Askavi, where Prothvar brings her a half-dead Lucivar, who had escaped from his captors on the Pruul salt-mines. With Saetan's help they bring him to one of the cottages Saetan built for Jaenelle and over the next three weeks, she uses her skills as a Healer to fix Lucivar's severely broken body and wings, physically and psychically exausting herself to the point where by the time Lucivar woke up, she had expent the energy of all her Jewels to the point of being reduced to wearing a Sapphire Jewel. When she and Lucivar finally face eachother, they immediatly assume a close, if somewhat aggressive, brother-sister relationship. However her night terrors increase, and she begins to physically weaken due to her lack of eating, until Lucivar corners her over the reason and she reveals that in order to soothe the Council, Jaenelle agreed to spend one week per season mingling with the aristocratic families of Little Terreille. However Jaenelle can't stand it, as it brings her back to the days she lived in Terreille, her doubts over her mental sanity, her constant (and correct) suspicions over the intentions of Blood of Little Terreille, and dealing with the unwanted sexual advances of several young male Blood which cause her to believe she is frigid. Lucivar however reassures her in a very blunt way, that she did nothing wrong and that it's her decision, who she chooses as her sexual partner. Jaenelle is forced by Lucivar to react to those advances the next time using the lesson he taught her of kneeing a male in the groin otherwise he would find the next man who made the mistake and break every bone in his body. Jaenelle spends the rest of the summer, tending to Lucivar's recovery, while they also explore Askavi and the Fyreborn Islands and simply play around. By the end of the summer, Jaenelle explains that as an immigrant of Terreille and as a Warlord Prince he would have to serve a Kaeleer-born witch for no less than five years. When he tries to persuade her into taking him into her service, she tries to refuse, as she does not want to create a Court nor does she want to control anyone's life. Lucivar as an arrogant eyrian male, throws a "challenge" of sorts where he asks Jaenelle a specific number of reasons for her refusal and if he can agree and accept them he will offer his services to another Queen. Jaenelle replies with three reasons. She takes him to the Keep, where they reveal he is Saetan's son and that he and Daemon were indeed registered in the Keep's records as such. Then she takes Lucivar to see his mother in Riada and finally brings him to the SaDiablo Hall to meet with Saetan. Powers and Abilities As an incarnation of Witch created from the wishes of several races from Terreille, Kaeleer and Hell, Jaenelle is an extremely powerful being with near god-like powers that far surpass even other Black-Jeweled Blood members such as Cassandra, Saetan or Daemon and even previous Witch incarnations. She is one of three triple-gifted Queens, meaning she is a natural Healer, Black Widow and Queen. In all these castes Jaenelle has been noted to be far more powerful and skilled than her peers. Due to her immense powers she has been noted to have troubles when performing basic Craft (such as summoning her shoes) due to her inability to use the small amounts of power required for the basic spells. From a young age Jaenelle received an eclectic upbringing, and as such she is immensely skilled in a variety of areas, from various forms of dancing and music, to producing Craft spells, to being trained in armed and unarmed combat. In this last one, she was tutored by various skilled warriors like Chaosti, Prothvar, Andulvar and Lucivar. As such she is skilled with several weapons such as Eyrian ones to the point where she has beaten Lucivar in sparring matches on more than one ocassion. She has deceptively high levels of strength and stamina, as she was able to go on a non-stop three-day run on the mountains of Askavi when under the effects of'' safframate, hold an Eyrian war sword (which were noted to be very large and heavy) and crush an axe handle with her bare hands. As Witch, the Old Tongue is her native language and as such her understanding of it is superior to every other character in the series, including Saetan. Queen As a Queen, she is extremely skilled, capable of attracting powerful Blood members such as Warlord Princes and even other Queens into naturally following and serving her even at the cost of honor or ties to others (Saetan once noted that if she wanted, he would force the Realm of Terreille into submission), though she is too kind to force someone to such acts. She has been capable of forcing dark-Jeweled Warlord Princes off the killing edge with a simple call to her service. With these abilities as Queen she was able to create a Dark Court from almost all of the Territories of Kaeleer. As a Queen her primary ability is her connection to the land itself, and the ability to mantain the land purified and fertile. While the full extent of these powers are unknown as a Black (and later Ebony and finally Twilight's Dawn) Jeweled Queen it is likely that her ability to sustain the land surpassess that of any other Queen. Black Widow As a Black Widow, her ability to weave Tangled Webs in order to receive visions of the future is extremely accurate and all-encompassing and is likely second only to the abilites of the Aracnian spider-Queen (although even the Aracnian spider-Queen noted that no one weaves a tangled web better than the Witch even though not even she can sense all the smells from the threads). She is also capable of creating powerful illusions ranging from inanimate objects, to living beings; this later ability is know as a shadow, and Jaenelle's shadows are elaborate enough to pose as actual people; They possess limited thought process, are capable of casting limited spells and physically touch someone (though the person is unable to touch the shadow). Using the knowledge from stories of the Grey Lady she was able to create a tangled web to separate the Blood tainted by Dorothea and Hekatah from the untainted ones in order to destroy the former ones with a Witch Storm and protect the latter ones using the demon-dead and herself as a barrier. She is also capable of producing and countering poisons. Lucivar, an Ebon-Grey Jeweled Eyrian Warlord Prince noted that the potency of Jaenelle's poison on her serpent tooth could kill him twice in a row. Healer As a Healer she is superior to other Healers, capable of healing extensive injuries and curing people from powerful poisons. She was able to restore Lucivar to full health, despite the later having sustained massive injuries and having his wings nearly destroyed from the molds of Pruul's salt mines. She would regularly make powerful tonics capable of even restoring demon-dead and Guardians to a near-equal level of power closest to when they were alive. She was also capable of healing Karla from the incurable witchblood poison (at the cost of crippling her legs in order to extract the poison). One of her greatest healing feats was her healing over three hundred people on the villiage of Agio, despite being physically weakend from the effects of ''safframate and a non-stop three day run through the mountains of Askavi. In her healing duties she never used her Ebony Jewels to produce the healing webs as she was worried that the Ebony power was too much for the injured person to take and only used her Black Jewels. Jewels Birthright Jewels Unlike the other Blood, Jaenelle received her Birthright Jewels directly from Lorn, the Prince of Dragons. Her Birthright consists of thirteen un-cut Black Jewels. Lorn also provided her with a second set of twelve Jewels, going from White to Ebon-Gray to develop her initial skills in the Craft. The Black Jewels enhances her skills as a Healer, Queen and a Black Widow. The depth of her power and her immense reservoir gives her colossal destructive properties and the ability to naturally perform highly complex and difficult spells such as fly/levitate without wings, move between the Realms without using the Winds and create physical bridges between the Realms. Cassandra indirectly implied that she could destroy an entire continent. During the jhinka invasion on Agio she was able to heal three hundred people, destroy an army of six thousand jhinka, and still retain enough power to produce a ''shadow ''in order to go to Terreille, heal Surreal and bring Daemon from the Twisted Kingdom. Despite the immense power, Jaenelle's Black Jewels came with some disadvantages. The depth of her power in the Abyss makes it impossible for a Blood with a Jewel lighter than Gray to even feel her psychic force and her inability to perform basic Craft leads people (such as her biological family) to believe she is powerless and not worthy of note or cause the ones who can feel her powers to fear her. It also causes Jaenelle's metabolism to burn at a much faster rate (which consumes her body and is further increased when actively using her powers) and caused her moontime to be more painful. She lost these Jewels when she unleashed the Witch Storm in order to purify the Realms. Offering to the Darkness In order to assume her role as Queen, Jaenelle performed the Offering to the Darkness. An Offering takes no more than a full day, however in Jaenelle's case she took three full days in order to descend to her full power. When performing the Offering she took six of her original thirteen Black Jewels, which descended into Ebony Jewels. At this point her powers have been noted by Saetan to be six times stronger than his and Daemon's powers combined, but Daemon later realised that it was far above that, when during the attacks from Terreille to Kaeleer, she refused to release her full powers as she said it would obliterate all the Blood on all three Realms. The shields produced by the Ebony Jewels are said to be impenetrable, even by the Kindered Warlord Prince Kaelas, who was noted to have an unique ability of penetrating any sheild, even ones created by a Black Jewel. As such she added these protections to the Rings of Honor used by all the members of the First Circle. As with the Black Jewels the dissadvantages (noted on the previous section) on Jaenelle remain the same if not worse. She later lost these Jewels and powers when she unleashed and then retracted her Witch Storm in order to purify the Blood from Dorothea and Hekatah's corruption. Twilight's Dawn After unleashing the Witch Storm and losing the Ebony Jewels, Jaenelle gain a new Jewel: the Twilight's Dawn. Unlike other Jewels, this one was a mix of several Jewels' strength (ranging from Rose to Black) which changed color allowing her to use different categories of Jewels depending on the amount of power she requires and as such the extent of her current powers is not fully known. However the Twilight's Dawn is much weaker than her previous Ebony or Black Jewels and as such she is somewhat weaker than Daemon or Saetan at this point. Due to this however, she is now capable of performing basic Craft spells (like summoning her shoes) much more easily. Likewise the new Jewel allows her to perform more intricate and complex spells than before due to it's ever shifting nature. It was later discovered that her own dream (Which was not to have so much power that caused a rift between her and her loved ones - even a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince like Daemon - due to the fear of destructive capabilities) was so strong that it was added to the web that gives form to Witch causing a change on her, greatly limiting her powers by locking the strength of her Ebony Jewels in the Abyss and instead receiving the much weaker Twilight's Dawn from Lorn. Category:Black Jewels Trilogy Category:SaDiablo family Category:Dark Court Category:People Category:Black Widows Category:Queens Category:Healers Category:Dark-Jewelled characters Category:Territory Queens